


Puzzleshipping (One-Shot)

by zylyxdonut



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zylyxdonut/pseuds/zylyxdonut
Summary: This is just a lil draft I wrote of Yami proposing to Yugi!
Kudos: 5





	Puzzleshipping (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> W ha t

"Shall we go to the meadow as you proposed?" He asked me. I smiled in response,a faint blush dusting my cheeks.

After a short walk,we arrived. I took him to a patch of grass and sat down with him. "Gods,it's beautiful..." he murmured,moving a little closer to me. I blushed and smiled at his cuteness. I had a mix of emotions,for what I was going to do would change our lives forever,if he said what I prayed he would say,"Yūūgi..." I managed to say. He looked at me with those dazzling amethyst eyes and replied with a mere,"Yes Yami?"   
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything." He replied sweetly. I took a deep breath and prepared myself,"Yūūgi,you're intelligent,funny....handsome," I muttered the last one,"Yami,what are you saying?" He asked,confused. I pulled out a small box from my pocket but kept it hidden from view,"...And I never want to be apart from that. So,will you do me the biggest honour possible and accept my hand in marriage?" There was a moment of silence after that. Suddenly,I was tackled to the ground by him and he buried his face in my chest,crying,"OF COURSE YAMI!! A MILLION TIMES,YES!!!" I hugged him back,tears streaming down my face as hugged him tightly. We stayed like that until we calmed down,which was at least 10 minutes. He sat up,taking me with him and I picked him up bridal style and took him home with me.


End file.
